Baby girl
by Flexible-Flute
Summary: Sherlock holds a baby in his arms and promises her something dear to his heart. A little OOC please review I'm new at this!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock sat on the couch, baby in his arms.  
>"Irene, when exactly did this happen? I don't remember any of this." He says puzzled to the woman across the room in his chair.<br>"Well darling, when a mommy and daddy love each other-" Sherlock shots her a look.  
>"I know how it works! But when was it born?" She laughs at how helpless he looked, almost childish.<br>"Sherlock, it's your daughter. Not an it." His jaw falls. His? This tiny human was his? He of course knew the consequence of no protection, but a human being that was 50% him sat right in front of him.  
>"Sh-she is mine? Truly?"<br>"Yes Sherlock. Half you, half me. Right there." Irene sounded bored with the subject, as if she had to explain it to a child.  
>"Her name, what is it?" He looks down at her to see her blue and green eyes look into his. She smiles up at him causing an equal smile to spread across his. "She is gorgeous."<br>"Annebel Quinn Adler-Holmes. Her name means beautiful intelligence. And she is gorgeous, thanks to mommy." She says as she walks across the room to the pair and smoothes out the girls hair. And he just looks at the the baby again, his child.  
>"Hello Annebel, it's your father." His voice strains with emotion when he says father. He leans down and places a tiny kiss on the girls head. "I promise you that I will do my very best. I am extremely intelligent about everything but children. But I always have room to learn more. Because you see Annebel, your daddy needs to be the best for you and mommy too." Annebel falls back asleep in her dad's arms, he looks back up at Irene. "I will always be here for you and her." Irene couldn't tell if he was talking to her or Annebel, but she knew no matter whom he was talking to because he would stay and they would become a (slightly disfuctional) family. Together.<p> 


	2. Beach

Beach

We walk down the street, stroller in hand. And baby gurgling in happiness to see the outside. I take Sherlock's hand and he stiffens.  
>"Sherlock, we have a child. Why can you not hold my hand?" He mumbles sorry and relaxes a little. I smile and we continue towards the beach. I look back over to Sherlock to see him making silly faces at Annebel. She laughs at he dad and swings he little magnify glass around. The only "toy" Sherlock approved of.<p>

Once we get to the park I settle a blanket down in the sand and let Annebel out of her stroller to play. I take off my coverup and settle down next to my daughter.

"It's so sunny. And warm. I never thought I would like the outside." Sherlock says sitting next to me. A sit back and soak up the sun. Eventually I fall asleep. Only to be woken up by a noisy Sherlock laughing. I look over to where he was sitting to see him and Annebel playing with her little magnifying glass.

"What are you doing?" I say confused.

"Burning little ants. She is so intelligent! Look at her!" He says very proud. I look down to see my one year old burning ants very carefully. I shake my head.

"She is your daughter. Now let's go into the water. I am practically burning like the ants. He nods his head and picks up his giggling daughter and we head toward the waves.

"She will be daddy's little genius. You my darling will be the smartest little Holmes ever. Besides your father here." He says setting the child into the waves and sitting next to her. I have noticed he smiles more since I came back into his life with our daughter.

"Yes she will. And you should put that on a onesie. Daddy's little genius. That's adorable." I look at the black haired man holding our child and all I can feel is happy. Happy all over. It was pouring out of me, bursting from my seams.

"You okay? You know your lips might rip apart is you smile to long." He says with a wink.

"Oh, come here." And I pull his lips to mine and kiss the man I love.


	3. Carnival

I watched Annebel look up in wonder at the Ferris wheels and brightly colored flags. Candy floss and popcorn scents fill the air around us. I look up at the man holding my child and my hand to see his face in complete horror.  
>"Sherlock! Can you just enjoy yourself for five minutes!" I yell at the man who was taken back by my sudden screaming.<br>"No. I mean yes! Maybe. There are just to many people and lights." He looks back up at the Ferris wheel. "How long are we-" I squeeze his hand tightly. "Got it." We continue strolling through the carnival.  
>"Oh! Can we play a game? Or get some candy floss?" I say excitedly. "Will you win Annebel and me a big stuffed bear." I bat my eyelashes towards him.<br>"Do I have too? I mean, my biggest muscle is my brain not arms. I can't even throw a ball."  
>"Really? I would have thought your biggest muscle was your ego." He looked taken back.<br>"Your ego is not a muscle! My goodness woman." He finally goes over to a booth and hands me Annebel.  
>"okay sir! You get three chances! You knock all the pins down and you get a huge stuffed bear!" He looks at me trying to get out of it. I just give him an encouraging smile and he continues. He throws the first ball, it knocks down 3. He throws the second ball it misses. He throws the last a final ball and gets the remaining pins down. "Congratulations sir! You have won! And here is your bear!" The clerk gives us the purple bear and we continue through the fair. Nothing is more amusing then seeing a full grown man carry a giant purple teddy bear in a huge crowd of people.<br>"Irene, is this really suppose to be 'fun'?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Yes. Now to the Ferris wheel! Where all the fun happens!" Suddenly I high pitched scream is heard coming from the direction ahead.<br>"Murder!" Annebel yells in joy.  
>"Oh my god. Our child's first word and it's murder." I say at a complete and utter loss for words.<br>"Now the fun begins!" He says running towards the scream.  
>"Your daddy is a complete freak." I whisper to Annebel.<p> 


	4. Another?

"Happy birthday!" The crowd yelled out to my four year old daughter Annebel. She clapped her tiny hands and blew out her little candles on her cupcake.  
>"Happy birthday baby." My husband said to the little girl.<br>"Daddy!" She yelled out to him, throwing her arms out around his neck. Which ended up smearing pink frosting all around his face,Causing her to abrupt into giggles. Sherlock just laughed it off and headed to the bathroom to clean his face.  
>We continue through the day with parties and present for Annebel. A shirt saying "consulting detective in training" from john and Mary, a tiny tea set from Ms. Hudson, from Molly she got a tiny microscope set, and from Greg Lestrade she got a little crown. And after all the excitement I now sat in the cab holding her as she slept. Her black hair up in a French braid and he blue scarf from daddy wrapped around her neck, she looked like a mini version of him.<br>I got out of the cab and inside our flat. I set down the bags of presents from early in the day and laid Annebel down in her bed, kissing her forehead and then turning out the lights.  
>I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch next to Sherlock, who was reading the paper and drinking some tea.<br>"Well, this day was very eventful. Our only child had her fourth birthday. My god. She is four. Will she grow this fast the whole time? It was just last month she had started to crawl!" He set down the paper and put his head in his hands. "She's not a baby anymore." I start to rub his back.  
>"Well we could always have another." I suggest, and he bolts up from his spot and steps over to table to his laptop. "What are you doing? Is that a no?" I say very surprised by the sudden action.<br>"I am looking up the prices of colleges. And can you repeat the question?" I roll my eyes.  
>"She is only four. We have fourteen years to worry about that. And the question was, what if we had another?"<br>"Exactly! We only have fourteen years! And another what?" His arms flipping around as he talks, engrossed in the computer.  
>"Baby! Sherlock, baby!" His eyes look right at me this time. His jaw slightly dropped.<br>"As in what we have in there?" He points to Annebels room. "Like a second? Make another living and brething human being?"  
>"Yes! Another another child! Another human! Yes or no?" He moves back over to the couch and lays down, putting his head in my lap. "Well?" He puts a finger to my lip and shushes me. He closes his and puts his hands on his chin. Knowing this will take a long while I lean back against the couch and fall asleep.<p>

I awoke in the morning to Sherlock staring at me. I yelp slightly, surprised by his position.  
>"Can I help you?" Feeling slightly scared that his face might be stuck like this.<br>"Yes." With that one word he gets up and goes into the bathroom, brushing his teeth.  
>"Yes? For what exactly are you to be yessing?" I sit up in the bed. "Did you carry me in here?" He nods yes and spits out the foam.<br>"I did, and you are three pounds heavier." He says before quickly undressing and getting into the shower. I scoff at his words and continue to Annebels room to wake her up.  
>"Good morning sunshine!" I say as I open up the blinds and go to her crib. I lift her out of the bed and she runs over to the living room for morning cartoons.<br>"Kipper momma! Kipper!" She was quite hyper for a Saturday morning.  
>"Okay, okay! Kipper it is!" I flick on the tv and go and put the kettle on. The door opens from the bathroom and a clean Sherlock emerges.<br>"Daddy! Look it's kipper!" Annebel points to the dog on the tv.  
>"Oh, so it is!" He goes up to the child and ruffles her curly hair. He sits in his chair and watches the show with Annebel.<br>"Oh! Sherlock, I'm going to the park with Mary and McKenna today. Annebel! Do you wanna go see Kenna today?" She just nods, eyes firmly glued to the television. "You do know you can go blind from staring at the tv to long."  
>"Actually you can't. Blindness is either hereditary or caused from extreme injury. TV is not either if those." Sherlock says and gets up from the kitchen to the kettle and pours himself and I some tea, he hands me the cups and goes downstairs to get the paper. I sip my tea and go and sit down in my chair in the living room, picking up a piece of toast I had made. I settle down and watch some of the cartoons dancing across the tv. My stomach suddenly lurching and I run to the bathroom, Sherlock dropping his paper and following me in. After the not so fantastic time of me with my head in the toilet, Sherlock helps me up and we head back into the living room.<br>"Are you okay now?" He says sitting next to me and rubing the back if my neck.  
>"Fine. I'm just gonna take a shower and get ready for the park." I head into the bathroom and strip down and pop in the shower.<p>

Annebel and I head down to the park to meet Mary and her four year old girl McKenna. We find them sitting by the playground talking to another woman.  
>"Mary! It's good to see you!" I say as we approach the blonde woman. "And McKenna, your skirt it so pretty." The little girl hides beind Mary's leg.<br>"It's great to see you too! Okay girls you can go and play!" The two girls go and run of to the swings. "Oh, it seems like just yesterday the were sitting in their jumpers and having little binkys."  
>"I know! I miss it. But maybe I won't for much longer." Trying to drop hints about my new fact that I found after my shower.<br>"Oh my god! You're pregnant?! Me too!" Mary screams out.  
>"Shh! And yes. And you are too?!" I felt like a school girl at a sleepover with her best friend.<br>"Yes! Okay, is it just me or is if weird that we always have kids around the same time." It was true Mckennas birthday was only six days after Annebels.


	5. Boy?

I sat in the cool leather chair, jelly covering my lower stomach. Sherlock's hand grips mine, as though he was more nervous than I.  
>"Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" The ultrasound nurse asks.<br>"Yes." Sherlock half screams looking very anxious.  
>"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until it's due." I taunt the man, only to be have him stare holes through me.<br>"Nope. Right now. Tell us." The nurse looks slightly terrified at the condridicting statements.  
>"Oh, just tell us!" I shout, causing the woman to jump up. She fumbles with the little machine before gliding the monitor over my slightly bulging abdomen. It takes her a second before she finds the tiny human, their heartbeat going strong. "Okay. It's a boy! Congratulations!" My heart swells with joy, in seven months I get to hold my mini Sherlock. The hand in mine goes slack and a huge thud next to me. I turn to see the poor man crumpled to the floor.<br>"Sherlock! Oh no." The woman jumps up again and goes to help him up.

When we get home Sherlock holds an ice pack to his head.  
>"I can't believe you fainted. And with Annebel at a sleep over at John and Mary's we get alone time just too ourselves." I say walking over to him and kissing his jaw.<br>"A boy." He sighs and gets up, leaving me on the couch.  
>"Didn't you hear me? Annebel is gone. We have the flat to ourselves." He continues to stare off into space, completely ignoring me.<br>"What are we gonna name him? We could always do Hamish like John-" I walk into the bedroom and leave Sherlock to his thoughts. I settle down in bed, pulling the thick comforter over me. I pull out my book and start reading.  
>Eventually Sherlock comes in and lays next to me. He places a hand over my stomach and puts his lips next to my belly button.<br>"Hello in there. I read that unborn babies can recognize their parents voices, and actual can benefit from it in many ways." I close my eyes and place my hand on top of his curly head. "Well, I am your father. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. It's pretty long, I know. And your mother Irene Adler-Holmes. She is very smart and beautiful. Hopefully when you grow up you can find someone as kind and wonderful as her." I smile down at him, but he continues to talk to the child. "Now your uncle Mycroft is a weirdo. When ever you see him always ask him how the diet is going. He loves cake, but don't let him bribe you with it. Your other uncle, John, is very trustworthy. If you are ever in trouble, always go to him. He can teach you how to be loyal and brave. His wife Mary is the same. She will do anything for her family and friends. And your big sister Annebel is very smart. I am betting she will give you a hard time, but she means well. Good night baby." He kisses my stomach and then places one on my forehead before rolling over to sleep. I never really knew Sherlock could be capable of such sweet words, let alone sentiment it's self.


	6. Now?

I awoke in the morning feeling wonderful. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and...I run towards the bathroom, my stomach churning. After another morning of emptying my stomach, my mood now horrid, I waddle into the kitchen. My swollen tummy sticking ahead of me. Being seven months pregnant with another child isn't as smooth as the first. With Annebel I had no morning sickness, no swollen foot, and I was glowing! Now, all I have is throwing up, shoes that don't fit, and a cranky attitude.  
>"Good morning darling!" Sherlock says in an oddly happy tone. "I made breakfast!" His grin wide as he shows me the table which was covered with an amazing array of foods.<br>"Oh honey. You shouldn't have!" I don't even wait for him to sit down, I start shoveling food into my mouth.  
>"Mummy! I made you a drawing!" Annebel runs up to my side carrying a pink doodle which I believe to be me. She gets up on my lap and put her head on my tummy.<br>"It's beautiful baby. Thank you." She kisses my belly button.  
>"Hey. Little brother. It's Annebel. I just wanna let you know that I made you a drawing too. So pop out already, I wanna show you." She whispers to the bump. Annebel kisses my stomach again before going to her chair and sitting down to breakfast as well.<p>

After Sherlock's surprisingly okay breakfast we sit down and write down the things we need to do that day, which happened to be Saturday.  
>"Any appointments today? Or shopping?" He says, scribbling down on his note pad. "Do we need anything from the store? What about laundry?" It was odd this morning, he never wants to volunteer to do chores.<br>"Hun, why exactly are you so cheerful? It's not that I don't love it, because I do!" I take the pen out of his hand.  
>"Well, you have to carry a human being. The least I can do is help around the house." I smile at his nice gesture.<br>"If you wanna help me you could always just rub my feet." I pull up my swollen feet and plop them on to his lap. At first he looks quite disgusted, but then he mumbles something along the lines of "yes dear." I relax at his fingers pressing into my arch. "Thank you babe."  
>A sudden shoot of pain goes through me, causing me to yelp in pain.<br>"Oh my god! Is it coming? Annebel! Get the bags! What do I do?" He stutters out terrified, looking extremely alarmed by my pain.  
>"No you idiot! I'm fine! Now sit down!" He looks slightly hurt by my words. Guilt flooding through me, causing tears to form in my eyes. One by one the tears make little streams, and suddenly I am bawling. He flinches again and comes to my aid. Holding me and rubbing my back.<br>"Shhhhh, Irene it's okay." He says soothing my sudden emotional turn.  
>"I'm sorry Sherlock. Please forgive me. Oh! He's kicking! Feel!" I can feel the baby moving inside me and thrust Sherlock's hand over the spot. His eyes growing wide, but is soon followed by a huge smile.<br>"Baby Sherlock. I can feel you. And oh boy! Are you gonna be strong."


End file.
